


It's Just a Scratch

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, But He's Learning, Gladiolus is a dick, He's afraid, Prompto thinks he's gonna die, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: In the heat of battle mistakes are made, and now Prompto has to live with that.





	It's Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost track of how many times I've rewritten this story, I probably should have thrown in the towel, but I'm stubborn! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't guys! Help me be a better writer for you!

Coeurl may not be the hardest beasts they fought, but when the pack was this large, Prompto found himself wishing they had found some Red Giants instead. Doing his best to keep his distance from the fray, Prompto fired off at the cats before they got too close to his friends. Even with the distance he kept, there was no mistaking the energy that sparked off their long whiskers as they tried to circle around the group. It was enough to make Prompto shudder.

As they fought on, they each took to their part of the battle. Gladiolus swung at the beasts, the long arc of this blade slicing through the shoulder of the coeurl in front of him. It fell to the ground, struggling to stand as blood poured out of the wound. Mercifully, he swung again, downing his opponent in one last strike. Nearby, Ignis threw his daggers, easily piercing through into vital points, and leaving them to lay twitching on the ground as he recalled his weapons and moved to the next. Prompto found himself pointing his weapon to those left behind and finishing the job. Noctis was farther away than the rest, warping between the creatures to weaken them as best he could.

Taking a shot, a cat dropped from behind Gladiolus before it found a chance to pounce onto the largest member of their party. With a wave of thanks, Gladiolus was quickly back at it, swinging at another beast. Slowly they were making progress, and Prompto was grateful, with only a couple potions left they couldn't afford to be taken out here. Not that anything had gone to plane since they left Insomnia.

The first was used when Gladiolus fell under the weight of a coeurl, claws digging into his back. Before the blonde had a chance to respond, Noctis had come, warping into the beast's side, knocking it to the ground. Pulling out his blade, the prince drove it into the beast's neck, ending it with a final strike before turning to get the bigger man back on his feet and pressing a potion into his hand. 

There were only three cats left now, easy. Prompto should have known better to even think of that word when they were fighting. He felt the beast before he saw it, the air crackling with electricity. Turning on his heels, Prompto shot at it on reflex. The shot had only grazed the coeurl's side, angering the beast all the more. Before he had a chance to take aim for a second shot, he heard Noctis cry out in pain. He couldn't afford to look, he knew he couldn't, but it was Noctis, his best friend, and prince. Trying to turn, he felt claws dig into his chest and knocking him down. 

Everything seemed to slow down for the gunner after that. Falling to the ground, he saw his best friend in a similar position, coeurl snarling above him. The others were so far away, Prompto couldn't even see them as he fell, only the muffled sound of their cries. They wouldn't make it in time for either of them, he had to make a choice. As the hard ground and rocks hit him, digging into his back, Prompto knew the choice was obvious. Taking aim, Prompto cried out as he felt fangs dig into his shoulder, but he refused to waiver. As he pulled the trigger, Prompto closed his eyes.

Before he could process what was going on past the pain of the creature using him as a chew toy, the pressure was gone. Eyes snapping open, he saw the beast fall, blood falling against his chest from the wound a broadsword left. Gasping for breath, Prompto's eyes wide, he looked around him. In the distance, Ignis kneeled over Noctis, giving him a potion, the last potion Prompto reminded himself. That was alright, everything had gone as it should. Noctis was safe and that was all that mattered. He found his own death was excusable.

The pain in his chest and shoulder were incredible, and through the pain, he wondered if Gladiolus had been more cruel than helpful, killing the beast before it had a chance to finish him off. Trying to sit up had been painful, but not nearly as much as the large hand on his chest trying to get him to lay back down. Crying out in pain, Prompto missed Gladiolus curse as he pulled his hand away, covered in blood.

"Shit, Ignis! We need a potion, Prompto's bleeding pretty bad over here." 

Helping the prince to his feet, Ignis looked over to the others, inwardly wincing at the news. He knew they had none left and shook his head before answering, "There are none Gladiolus, I used the last of them to get Noctis back to his feet." Both made their way over to Prompto and Gladiolus, hoping for the best. 

Prompto for his part was surprised to find that he wasn't really afraid. Relaxing as much as he could, Prompto actually smiled a little as he saw the others looking at him. Ignis cut off his shirt, assessing the damage, as Noctis hung back a little, panic threatening to take over by the look on his face. Pale, but safe, that was something Prompto could be proud of.

"Glad you're alright, Noct." He saw Noctis' eyes grow wide before he responded to Prompto, "Thanks to you. Wish I could say the same about you though." Prompto shook his head even though it made him a bit dizzy, "No big deal, just a cat scratch right?" They shared a weak laugh before Ignis chimed in.

"Well, it's hardly ideal but, Prompto is right. He'll be alright," a flash of blue and Ignis was holding a medical kit, "at least until we can safely get to town to get more potions. For now, let's get you bandaged up and to a haven, I think we could all use the rest." 

Everything Ignis did hurt more than the last, and Prompto found himself fighting tears as the gauze was pressed against his wounds. Noctis helped him sit up and Ignis wrapped the bandage around him. Holding his hand, Noctis tried the best he could to comfort his friend, letting Prompto lean against him as soon as the wrap was in place. 

Standing up, Ignis dusted off his pants, "Alright, let's get moving shall we?" Prompto tried to get to his feet, but his legs gave out before he could manage, both Ignis and Noctis had their arms around him before he had a chance to fall.

"You shouldn't be walking, Prompto," turning to the shield, "Gladiolus, would you?" Gladiolus was moving before Ignis could finish the question, laying a hand on Prompto's back and bending to hook his other arm behind his knees, lifting him with ease. Leaning against Gladiolus' chest, Prompto concentrated on staying still and staying silent. Every step made his chest ache more and it was becoming difficult to breathe, but he felt he was being enough trouble as it was and tried to keep quiet. Once to the car, Ignis had insisted that Gladiolus sit up front, giving Prompto room to lay in back. With Prompto's head in Noctis' lap and the older two up front, they made their way to the nearest haven. 

The road was merciful to Prompto, only a few bumps along the way. Ignis had managed to avoid the worst of the road and eased what he couldn't by driving slower than may have been necessary to keep his friend comfortable. Closing his eyes, Prompto tried to relax and ignore the throb in his chest and shoulder. Really he was grateful to be alive, but he certainly wished living wasn't so painful right now.

From the front came a familiar grumbling from Gladiolus, arms crossed over his chest, he kept stealing glances at the blond in the back. His brow was creased and his hands fidgeting where they rested on his arms. The look in his eyes made Prompto's stomach flip, so he turned his head to face Noctis. Ignis clearing his throat seemed to bring Gladiolus back, he didn't feel eyes on him anymore.

"He'll be alright, Gladiolus. Unless he dies of infection by morning there's nothing to be concerned about." His voice was soothing, Prompto thought he was reassuring him as well. Feeling eyes on him again, Prompto felt his skin crawl, Gladiolus must have hated him right then.

"There wouldn't be anything to worry about if he was a competent shot. How do you miss something right in front of you?" His breath caught in his throat, burying his face more into Noctis' stomach. Fingers ran through his hair to comfort him, he couldn't see the daggers the prince ore into the back of Gladiolus' head. He had always feared he wasn't good enough, even when Noctis had said he was, now he knew what they really thought. Chewing his lip, Prompto bit back tears as he curled in on himself. He wanted to pull away from Noctis, but the pain in his chest was too great.

"As I recall, Gladiolus, the reason we don't have a potion to give him is that you also fell under a coeurl," Ignis cooly countered, hands tightening on the wheel. Gladiolus grumbled again, "I didn't let something sneak up on me than miss the easiest shot imaginable." His defense was weak, but Ignis had known him long enough he understood. However, that didn't mean he would accept the harsh treatment against Prompto. An insult sat on his tongue and that was where he left it, grateful the blue light of a haven glowed nearby. Pulling up as close as he could, Ignis killed the engine, not sparing a glance to the others.

"It seems we've arrived gentlemen," he hesitated to ask Gladiolus to help Prompto after what he had said, though he would have the easiest time carrying the small gunman. Gladiolus made the choice for him, getting out of the car and taking the camping gear out of the trunk without so much as a word.

Prompto felt and heard Gladiolus leave and let out a sigh of relief, he didn't think he could handle being that close to the man right now. Slowly, Prompto forced himself into a sitting position, Noctis' hands gently on his shoulders to guide him. When he tried to reach for the door, he found it was already open, Ignis standing in front of him, a hand outstretched.

"I'm afraid I don't think I'm able to carry you up the haven, but perhaps I can still help you?" With a bit more help from Noctis and a few long minutes, Prompto was on his feet and leaning heavily on Ignis. Leaving instructions for Noctis to bring up anything Gladiolus may have left, he slowly started guiding Prompto to the safety of the haven. Together they found a pace that Prompto could follow without much pain and made the slow trek up the slope. Waving at Noctis as he passed, Prompto laughed trying not to let the pain show on his face.

"The only time you're fast enough to pass me." With a grin, Noctis replied, "I better enjoy it while it lasts then." When the two had reached the top, Gladiolus was nearly finished with the tent. Prompto couldn't have been more grateful as Ignis eased over to their small shelter and eased him inside as Gladiolus hammered the last corner into place.

Once he was laid down, Ignis checked on the bandages he had wound around Prompto. From where he lay, he saw Ignis frown at his hands ghosted over the bandages. The pain got worse and Prompto bit down on his lip, ignoring the taste of blood as it split, trying to keep the whine quiet. Feeling the hands on him still, Prompto dared a glance up to Ignis. Hands hovering above Prompto's chest, Ignis' brow creased in concern.

"I'm sorry Prompto but, you've already bled through these bandages and I need to change them. I promise to be as gentle as I can." With a small nod, Ignis started again, this time it was less painful and Prompto was able to concentrate on more than just the pain. Staring up at the ceiling of their tent, Prompto thought back to the fight. Gladiolus was right, if he would have downed that coeurl in one shot like he should have, everything would have been fine. He probably could have stopped the other from getting to Noctis and they'd still at least have one potion left. Tears burned at the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. The hands on his stopped again, gently laying on the unmarred shoulder. Looking back to Ignis, seeing the concern on his face was the last he could take. The tears fell and apologies tumbled off his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Iggy. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to protect Noctis without messing up. I can't do anything without messing up, Gladiolus should have just let the coeurl finish me off. Would have sa-" his sentence was left unfinished as a hand lay over his mouth. Ignis' face was unreadable as he looked down at Prompto. It was a long moment before Ignis removed his hand and spoke.

"Don't ever say that Prompto. No matter how bad things get, don't ever say something like that." It was light, and Prompto nearly missed it, but there was an unsteadiness in the other man's voice. He wasn't sure if he felt more relief or guilt at his words but, Ignis wasn't done.

"Gladiolus is afraid. He just doesn't have the words to say it." Ignis gave a soft smile, "We all make mistakes, it's what makes us human." There was a tightness in his chest, and Prompto smiled. He didn't like letting his friends worry, but it was a relief that he was wanted. With Ignis back at work with the bandages, Prompto relaxed. 

"Thanks, Ignis, for everything. You really are the best." With a hum of pleasure, Ignis finished his work with a small, satisfied smile.

"You're more than welcome, Prompto. Someone has to look after you lot, you'd do nothing but sit around and live off Cup Noodles," he paused for a quiet chuckle, "speaking of, will you be alright while I go make dinner?" Laughing as gently as he could manage, Prompto nodded, "I'll be fine, just going to try and sleep it off." Closing his eyes as Ignis left, Prompto found that sleep would not come easily.

Outside of the tent, he heard Ignis' voice in a harsh whisper, "When he wakes up I expect you to apologize." Gladiolus' gave a snort of amusement, Prompto could imagine the way his arms would cross over his chest, inked feathers stretching over the muscles there.

"Apologize for what? It's his fault he can't fucking shoot." There is a sound of the camp chairs falling over and then he hears Noctis, "He's had three months of training, did you actually expect him to be as good as you?"

"I expect him to be good enough to be your guard, that's why he's here." Noctis's is nearly screaming now, "He's not a bodyguard! He's my best friend, that's why he's here and you know it!" His voice trailed off and Prompto nearly missed the young man's murmur, "He's not supposed to be involved with any of this." The pain in his chest had nothing to do with the wounds, but he still found it hard to breathe. 

"Those things can kill us in one go! We're out of Phenoix Down," Gladiolus voice wavered, "what would we have done if some pissed off cat took him out instead of trying to chew on him?" Silence fell between them, Prompto was nearly positive he heard Gladiolus curse again.

Heavy boots stormed away, it was easy to tell they belonged to Gladiolus, the sound continued until it faded away. He must have left the haven. Before he could process more about the fight he heard, the tent had opened again, a flustered looking prince stood in the opening. Smiling up at his friend, Prompto tried to sit up for him, but Noctis was at his side before he got far, gently guiding him back down.

"Hey, hey, just relax, Prom, don't want to reopen anything." With as big a sigh as the blond could manage, Prompto let himself be eased back to laying down. He knew he should be careful, but it didn't stop him from feeling useless now. Noctis seemed to read his mind as he moved to sit more comfortably next to his friend, a small smile on his lips. Smiling back, Prompto tried to look better than he felt. Even Noctis new he shouldn't be here, he tried to make that hurt less.

"I'm sorry," Prompto whispered, trying to hold on to that smile. The confused look on Noctis' face was almost enough for him to laugh.

"For being so useless I mean. I know I don't have any right being here with you guys, but I promise I'm trying to get better." Not sure how to take Noctis' suddenly hardened face, Prompto's fell. 

"Of course you've got the right, what makes you say," sighing Noctis ran his fingers through his hair, "that's not what I meant. You're not supposed to be here to protect me, I never wanted you to get caught up in the fighting, you know?" Sighing again the other seemed to sag where he sat, and Prompto felt guilt creep back into his chest.

"I get it but I'm still not good enough to keep up with you guys. Might just be better to leave me here, ya know?" Glaring down at Prompto, Noctis punched his good shoulder.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that. Of course, we're not going to leave you, we're never going to leave you behind." Smiling up at his best friend, he shook his head, "thanks, appreciate it." 

Ignis called out for Noctis, and the prince got onto his feet, stepping out with a wave. Alone again, Prompto thought over what they had said, wanting to believe it. More than anything Prompto wanted to belong, even if he knew he didn't. The thought made his barcode itch under its hiding place. They wanted him there, that was what was important. Instead of trying to figure out if his friends were lying or not, Prompto tried to sleep, and this time it came.

Something nudged his leg, pulling him back to the waking world sometime later. With a groan, Prompto opened his eyes to see Gladiolus kneeling next to him, a plate of green curry in his hand. Prompto thought he looked a little flustered as he put the food down, hesitating to reach for him. It was enough, and Prompto sat up, large hands hovering nearby should he fall. Gladiolus pulled a pack over for Prompto, and he leaned back.

"Thanks, big guy." Smiling, Prompto took the offered food, one of his favorites, of course, Ignis worked hard to take the best care of all of them. Taking his first bite, Prompto could have cried for joy as the spice assaulted him. Glancing over to the other, he grinned.

"Pretty hot this time, did we have to bust out the sugar again?" Gladiolus chuckled quietly and shook his head, "Ignis made that plate special. I swear he dumped half the chili on your plate by the smell of it." Taking another bite, his shoulders shook with laughter, he passed off the pain with another happy hum. It felt good, having Gladiolus talking normally with him again.

"Sorry, about earlier I mean." Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Don't worry about it, you were right anyway." Prompto tried to dismiss the conversation with a shrug of his good shoulder. A distressed strain on his face, Gladiolus fought for the right words.

"No I wasn't, you've done a lot for us. You've saved my ass more times than I want to admit, everyone else's too."

Standing up, as much as a giant could in such a small tent, Gladiolus made his way to the opening, before stepping out he turned to Prompto. Smiling down at the blond he opened his mouth to speak, but again he struggled. Running a hand through his hair, Gladiolus sighed and tried again.

"You are important to the team, don't forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent nearly a week researching about stitches and blood loss for another story, but now? Hey maybe he'd live, let's just go with it xD
> 
> Gladiolus has two emotions happy and angry. If it doesn't make him happy, obviously that means he's angry. Parents teach your kids to identify their emotions! <3


End file.
